Talk:Erlösung XI
The difference between synod and diocese? Doge, Holy Synod is ruling body of Ecclesiarchy as whole and diocese is area governed by cardinal. So, His Divine Holiness Erlösung IX should be the head of Sephadollion diocese. Arch-Cardinal as a title is also just honorary rank (similar to Lord Inquisitor) and if you want to put pressure to the point that he is teh-over-cardinal of the whole Sephadollion sector, you could use title I'vev been using in Iox, High Cardinal Astral, who in turn is usually/always arch-cardinal of some ancient and most-pious planetary diocese. So, change the synod to diocese. Otherwise, seems like the most basci cardinal there can be. Please introduce some phobia, strange habit or something really dismantling, like eating feeding orphan children or otherway around, eating them. --Remos talk 16:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually the truth of the matter is that individual Sectors also have Synods composed of all the Cardinals who have diocese within the Sector. Furthermore while you are correct about the fact that an Arch-Cardinal is really an honorific rank, the Arch Cardinal would in fact be considered the head of their Sector synod in a ceremonial sense. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:47, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I read that a synod is a collection of diocese in an area of space, and that the Holy synod encompassed all the synods in the Imperium. As for personality, yeah, I'll admit he's basic, so I'll add some quirks in for him. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 16:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Supah: Yes, I can see what is looked for here, but it still is not right. If you don't happen to have some newer source of canon in your pocket that I, nor two of our wikis, are not aware of. --Remos talk 17:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid you're mistaken Remos. My source is Dark Heresy where it was explicitly stated that the Calixis Sector has a Synod. The Calixian Synod. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) "''The Arch-Cardinal is the official who stands at the top of the Ministorum's hierarchy leading a '''Sector Synod', which is more often than not more of an idea or principle than a rigid structure or chain of command. Though an Arch-Cardinal is the head of the Sector Synod and commands .'' Source:http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Adeptus_Ministorum#Arch-Cardinal --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 18:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) That it indeed says, silly me, should've known that you regard canonicity FFG>GW, and not otherway around. Also, quoting 40k wikia means literally nothing, it is as canon referring as this site, here: At least in real life "arch-bishop" (which is the closest thing to cardinals, at least in my oppinion, for there are no arch-cardinals, are there?) is honorary rank, ''primus inter paris "the first amongst his peers", and "arch-diocese" is area that is which is especially important for its size or history. But yes, FFG introduces us with System Synod too, apparently there is no turning back, maybe we'll also change the time of the Howling into 401.M33? The problem here is that while the old GW lore about Ecclesiarchy is based (ripped off) from real world Catholic/Christian church, FFG tries to reinvent the wheel which in some cases makes no sense. Cases like this. --Remos talk 18:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC)